Ünnep
by runyka
Summary: Aprilhope által írt Celebration magyarra fordítása.Brian arról, hogy miért nem ünnepel meg semmit, és arról, hogy mit érzett mikor Justin majdnem meghalt


Ünnep 

Nem hiszek az ünnepekben..

Fájó tekintet, ajkak lebittyesztése. Ez a következménye az én látszólagos érdektelenségem, hogy megünnepeljek vele bármit is. De ő már régóta ismer, és tudja, hogy ez nem ellene szól. Ez az én egyik kibaszott hülye oldalam. Nem vagyok egy jó társasági lény, és nem szeretek jópofizni sem.

Nem űnneplem a születésnapomat, mert nem hiszek az öregedésben. Ez ilyen egyszerű. És ha Brian Kinney nem ünnepli meg a saját születésnapját, akkor mi a faszért akarná bárki másét megünnepelni?

Nem ünneplem meg a Valentin napot sem, mert a szerelemben sem hiszek. És mivel a reklámiparban dolgozom, tudom, hogy ez az egész csak egy kibaszott reklámfogás, hogy a sok faszfej mindenféle baromságot összevásároljon a párjánák, és azt higyje, hogy ezzel be is bizonyította, hogy mennyire szereti őt.

Nem ünneplem a hálaadást sem, nincs miért hálát adnom. És különben is a köszönöm már egy annyira elcsépelt és elhasznált szó. És én nem szeretem az elcsépelt és elhasznált dolgokat. Ráadásul ha bezabálod azt a sok kaját, akkor még meg is hízol. És kővéren nem jó az élet. Meg azok a zarándokot… Fu, mind képmutató és kurvára irítálóak, az anyámra emlékeztetnek. Anyám még él, de az épelmélyűségem érdekében, nem hiszek benne sem.

Nem ünneplem… hát igen, nem mondhatom azt, hogy a karácsonyt sem ünneplem. Debbie szétrúgná a seggem és soha többé nem hívna meg magukhoz. De ha valamire vágyom, hát megveszem magamnak, van elég pénzem. És ha megkérdezed, hogy mi az én hitem, akkor azt felelem, hogy nem hiszek Istenben.

Akkor hiszek Istenben, ha akarok valamit. Mint ahogy az emberek 95 -a is ezt mondaná, ha öszinték lennének. Mindannyian imádkozunk, ha valamire baszottul vágyunk. Felnézünk arra a kibaszott égre, ahol feltételezzük, hogy a mennyország lehet, és úgy csinálunk mintha valaki figyelne ránk onnan fentről. Előadjuk a magunk kis előadását, alkut kötünk Istennel. Néha működik. De leggyakrabban szart sem ér, és átkozzuk Istent, és újra nem hiszünk benne.

De van egy dolog, amiért könyörögtem az Istenhez. Nem szoktam könyörögni, de akkor mégis a térdeimre estem és könyörögni kezdtem. Könyörögni, hogy létezzen, hogy segíthessen… hogy segítsen… hogy megmentse… hogy megmentse Justint.

Középiskolai szalagavató. Egy újabb ünnep, amiben nem hiszek. Tudnom kellett volna, hogy ez lesz, és nem kellett volna elmennem. Túl tökéletes volt minden…

Úgy mentem haza, hogy a vére még rajtam volt. A bőrőmön, a ruhámon, a lelkemben. Napokig nem tudtam elmenni a kórházból. Nem akartam otthagyni, de Mikey végül meggyőzött, hogy menjek haza zuhanyozni. De nem akartam megfürdeni. Ha csak eszembe jutott mi történt rosszul lettem, de mégsem bírtam lemosni magamról a vérét… Faszom, az egész élete én voltam!

De most csak ez az egy lehetőségem van, hogy megérinthessem. A vére.

Miközben zuhanyoztam végig magam előtt láttam. Mosolygott. Éreztem a kezét magamon, miközben szappanoztam magam. Megcsókolt, így nem láthattam ahogy a víz vörösre színeződik a vérétől. Átölelt, és ekkor a lábaim feladták. Elestem. Tudtam, hogy ő nem igazi, hogy igazából nincs itt. Rákiálltottam, hogy tűnjön innen a picsába, és ő elment.

És már hiányzott is, azt akartam, hogy ott legyen mellettem. A kezem a csempéhez csapkodtam, és összeestem. Az arcom a vízbe borult. Miért nem fulladtam meg… Egy kibaszott ima csúszott csak ki a számon. Órákig csak annyit bírtam mondani, hogy kérlek, kérlek… Végül megkötöttem a saját alkumat Istennel. Ha Justin felébred, ha Justin rendbe jön… feladom őt. Elérem, hogy soha többet ne akarjon engem. Élete legfantasztikusabb éjszakáját velem töltötte, de ennek az egésznek is most én vagyok az oka. És lehet, hogy most vége…

Nem! Istennem, fogad el az ajánlatom!

És hosszú hetig… az üveg túloldalán álltam… a szeme nem nyílt ki… a teste nem mozdult… de egyszercsak… felébredt! Justin kijött a kómából, és végre magától lélegzett. És én továbbra is csak néztem őt az üveg túloldaláról, titokban. Nem akartam, hogy újra belépjen az életembe. Soha nem hagytam őt magára, de az életem üressé vált nélküle.

Baszások. Szopatások. Számtalan névtelen és arctalan kalandok. Drogok. Piálások. A Babylon lett az én templomom, és az egyetlen örömöm. Nem értem, hogy nem sikerült megölnöm magam. Pedig azt hiszem ezt akartam. Meg akartam halni.

Most már csak felejteni akarok. Elfelejteni mindent.

De kiderült, hogy Isten mégsem egy olyan nagy seggfej. Talán észrevette, hogy rajtam már csak a csoda segíthet, és végül elhozta nekem. Egyszerűen nem élveztem már a szopatásokat, nem is tudom, hogy ez hogy lehetséges, de nem ment. És bármennyire is próbáltam távol maradni tőle, nem volt elég. Mert kellettem neki. Szűksége volt rám, hogy ne féljen. És Isten nem az anyját szánta erre a feladatra, hanem engem. Engem kért meg erre… És én újra beengedtem őt az életembe.

És amikor végleg visszatért hozzám, olyat szeretkeztünk mint az első alkalommal. Tudod mit? Sokkal jobb volt, mint az. Sőt sokkal jobb volt bárminél az életben!

Még most sem hiszek az ünnepekben. És ez sosem fog megváltozni. De talán egy kis erőfeszítéssel már mondhatom azt, hogy „ boldog felébredés napját ", és ezzel egy kis mosolyt csalhatok az arcára. Most már van egy dolog amiben hihetek.

Hiszek Justinban. Aki él, és kibaszottul szép, és velem van…

És ez lehet egy ok az ünneplésre.


End file.
